


Red is the colour of..

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Basement Gerard Way, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Im hungover af, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Temporary Amnesia, Trans Character, Trans Frank Iero, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virgin Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Waking up and not knowing who you are sucks. The face your bestfriend makes when he realises sucks harder.





	Red is the colour of..

I sat up, staring at the white walls and the door, beeping filled my head and i looked down at my arms, tattoos ans colours filled them and i frowned, my mind blank. Who am i? Where am i? Why am i here? I slowly got up, my legs aching under my weight as i pulled the IV with me, opening the door to peak out. Defiently a hospital, the smell was familar. I took a step forward before i heard a gasp. I looked at the man, black shoulder length hair and pale skin, dressed completely in black.

"Frankie"he was staring straight at me so i guess thats my name. Huh.

I jerked away when he went to hug me

"Who are you?"i whispered, my voice cracking. He frowned and tilted his head.

"Im your best friend Gerard,remember?"

I shook my head making his start to cry

"Doctor"he shouted and a man appeared a moment later

"Oh Frank! Youre finally awake!"

"He doesnt remember me"Gerard whispered making the doctor frown.

"Go to the waiting room and call his mother, Frank this way"

I followed the man back to the room and sat on the bed.

"Im doctor Renolds. Ive been dealing with your care for the past year, you were in a coma"he filled me in

"What happened?"

"You and Gerard were in a car crash, the truck hit your side at a junction. Can you remember who you are?"

I shook my head

"Guessing im frank"

He hummed softly

"And do you know how old you are?"

I shook my head 

"Youre 19 years old. The crash happened about 16 months ago, you were in a coma since"

I nodded

"Im going to do some tests"

I nodded and let him do them as i zoned out. 19 and no memory of anything. A woman rushed in and hugged me without warning, crying into my shoulder 

"This is your mother, Linda"

I nodded and let her hug me before she pulled back 

"Frankie, my baby"she whispered 

"Hey, if im Frank, why do i have a womans body?"i asked making mom frown.

"You are transgender, you were born a woman baby, dont you remember?"

I shook my head

"This could be tempory; you may get your full memory back"the doctor smiled

"Well run some tests"he added making me nod

"Okay"i nodded 

"Ill be back"he smiled before walking out 

"Ive missed you so much, look at you"she whispered majing ne frown

"How do i have so many tattoos?"

"Thats what you do. Youre a tattoo artist"she frowned making me bit my lip

"Well, in training"

I nodded and Gerard walked in, handing Linda a cup that smelt so good.

"Whats that?"i whispered

"Coffee, i got you an iced one? They were your favourite"

He passed me the small bottle and i stared at it, the word Starbucks felt familar too. I opened in and took a drink, sighinf at the taste.

"Good"i whispered making Gerard smile

"Frank, im really sorry about the crash, i swear the lights were green for us, he just ran the red light"he babbled

"Its okay, i cant remember it"

He frowned at me

"Do you remember anything?"

"Smells. Smells are familar"i mumbled 

"Yeah?"he grinned and i nodded 

"Yeah, so like can i go outside?"

"Ill take you, here its chilly"Gerard handed me his jacket and i pulled it on. I raised the collar to my nose, closing my eyes as the familar sent hit me. It made me feel safe.

"I wouldnt do that, its been a while since its been washed"

"Yours? I rememver the smell"

He grinned

"Yeah, yeah Frankie"

I got up and Gerard lead me outside to the back of the building. I sighed at the fresh air befire another smell entered my nose. I looked over at Gerard, a cigarette between his lips.

"Uh can ive one?"

"You not gonna quit now your not addicted?"

"Smells good"i whispered, he handed me his lit one and i inhaled, choking on the first drag.

"So what age are you?"i asked 

"Im 24 Frankie, you were friends with Mikey first; but when you were 13 you came to me, weve been in eachothers pockets since"

"Do i have a partner?"

He kicked the gravel and sighed 

"No, not tecnically"

"So theres something?"

"Doesnt matter now Frankie"he hummed bumping shoulders with me. The action felt familar 

"It was with you wasnt it?"i whispered, looking over at him. He is beautiful, soft skin and girly features with hazel eyes. He was chubby, and he suited it well. 

"The night of the crash, i told you i was in love with you, you told me the same too. We never kissed or anything, i was to scared to. Maybe if i did we wouldnt have been in the lorrys path"he whispered

"Its not your fault"

He shrugged and looked over at me

"When i put on your jacket, i felt safe. Like the smell"i said, he grinned 

"You always said that; that i made you feel safe. Always thought it was so you could make me carry you"

I grinned

"Hey what does transgender mean?"i whispered making him frown

"It means you dont feel right in the body you were born with, so it means you are a man, but you have a womans body basically"

"I dont like it"

"I know, you have a binder, which flattens your chest, i can ask the doctors if i can bring it in?"

I nodded

"Do i have a dad?"

"Yes, he lives in Italy though. Hes got a flight over tonight"

I nodded again 

"We better go into your mom"he smiled

"Can i keep the hoodie?"i whispered 

"Yeah Frankie thats okay"

I followed him into the room again and a boy leaped at me

"Jesus Frank i was so worried"he whispered

"Mikey he doesnt remember anything"

He didnt smell different, it didnt trigger a thought or a memory. He took a step back 

"Im Gerards brother, this is my partner Ray. We were all bestfriends"

Ray had big fluffy hair and thick lips.

"Weve missed you so much. Oh i brought you a guitar, i know it helps you think"

I took the wooden guitar, my fibgers feeling familar on the strings. I sat down, putting in against me as i did a chord. That i remembered, the soft vibarations. I closed my eyes and did what felt natural, i could defiently still play. It sounded and felt good. I opened my eyes and looked at Gerard who was holding Lindas hand, both crying

"What?"i whispered

"You just...you remember something, thats good"she whispered, i set the guitar down

"You wrote that for me, when i couldnt get the cords right for a song i wrote"Gerard whispered softly.  

"Im hungry"i whispered 

"Ill get you some food"Mikey whispered, taking Rays hand as they walked out of the room. 

"I uh, want a shower? Can i shower?"i asked

"Ill get a doctor frankie"Gerard whispered before leaving

"You remember more of him that me, dont you?"

I looked at Linda

"I remember his smell"i shrugged 

"You guys never left eachother side. Every day he would come here for hours, sit and talk or draw and every night hed text me if you had any improvements, hes a good boy frankie"

I nodded 

"Frank, you can shower if someones present, incase you fall or get dizzy"

I shook my head 

"No"

"Hey its okay; Linda has seen you naked millions of time alright?"

I shook my head and frowned 

"I can get a nurse-"

I shook my head

"Will you?"i looked at Gerard whos eyes got wide

"Um, yeah ofcourse"he whispered, 

"Okay, ill remove the bag if you would like to leave the room"

Gerard and Linda left 

"Spread your legs and take a deep breath"

I frowned but did what i was told, gasping as it was pulled out. I cringed 

"Good"he nodded, putting it in the hazard waste bin before i sat up again. The doctor opened to door 

"Okay Gerard, in you go"

He came in and smiled

"Your mom is getting you some clothes to feel more human"

I nodded and got up, walking into the bathroom and catching sight of my face. I stared in at myself, the tattoos littlered my neck and i reached up to touch them before turning to the shower, it had a large blue shower curtain and i sighed in relief. 

"Okay, so like this is awkward as fuck and ill not look okay?"

"Yeah, can you undo the tie?"

Soft hands touched my shoulders before moving to untie the back of the gown. I got into the shower, closing the curtain to pull it off, i threw it over the bar, sighing as i turndd on the water 

"So good"i sighed

"Youve always been a clean freak"Gerard giggled

"So what was i like?"

"Hilarious, cuddly, biggest punk about"

"Punk?"

"Like the music and style, like black and tattoos ans mowhwaks?"

I hummed

"Did i ever have a partner?"

"No Frankie"he whispered 

"Do you have one?"

"No Frankie"he said 

"So you like girls?"

"No, im gay. I like dudes"

"But i-"

"Youre a dude"he said, his voice flat like hes been saying it for years. I stayed silent the rest of the time before leaning against the wall.

"Im kinda dizzy"i whispered

"Im gonna open the curtain okay?"

I closed my eyes 

"Yeah"

"Here frankie, gonna put a towel around you"

He wrapped it around my body and i finally opened my eyes, pushing the haur out of my face

"Tired"

He helped me out, placing a hand on my back as i held the towel up. I pulled on his jacket before letting the towel drop, the hoodie went down to past mid thigh so it covered my body.

"Hey frankie?"

I looked at him 

"Can i have a hug?"

He hugged me tightly, holding me tight against his chest. It felt so familar i wanted to cry, the smell of him and the heat of his body relaxing me.

"So familar"i whispered

"Youll remember frankie"

I felt a light kiss on my head. He pulled back with tears in his eyes and i frowned 

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing Frankie"

I went into the room again and spelt food

"Food"i grinned 

"Thanks guys"

Mikey handed me the bag and i sat on the bed, pulling the blankets up over my waist before eatting the veggie burger and chips quickly, Linda came back with a bag of stuff and i opened it up, pulling out boxers, pyjama pants and a tshirt. Gerard helped me in to change, keeping his back to me while i dressed quickly

"Done"i hummed

"Can i have another smoke?"

"Ofcoyrse Frankie"

I pulled on his hoodie again

"Gonna smoke"

Mom nodded and i followed Gerard out. He passed me a lit one again and i sighed, sitting down. 

"What if i dont remember?"

"Then youll make new memories"Gerard smiled 

"Linda..i dont reconizge anything about her. Its only you"i whispered 

"You will"he hummed. An hour later everyone went home, and Gerard gave me his phone 

"Facebook or something, theres actually some books there okay?"

I nodded and smiled 

"See you tomorroe"

The rest of the night i curled up, putting the music on shuffle and reading his ebooks. Gerard was back early the next morning, when the doctors were doing MRIs. He kissed my cheek, going into the room quietly. When i was done i went back in, and Gerard handed me a coffee

"Okay so i brought some stuff, like books and stuff for you, but i also have like a photo album?"

"Can we have a smoke first?"

"Yeah ofcourse, i stopped by your work last night. Bob will be visiting you okay? Big guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, hes your boss"

I nodded and lead him out to the smoking area where he handed me a box of smokes and a lighter.

"There your usual brand, incase you need one when im not here"

"Thank you Gerard"i whispered, making him shrug.

_2 weeks later_

I was finally cimbing into the front seat of moms car, looking at everything as she drove home. I was finally free. None of my memory came back yet; but Gerard visited every day trying to show me things or smells things that would be familar. Nothing triggered anything yet. 

"You want to go to Gerards? I have work baby im sorry"

"Yeah"i nodded and she smiled, she pulled up infront of a house where Gerard was sat on the steps. He looked up and smiled

"Keep your phone on okay?"

I nodded and got out, walking up to him

"Hey man"i smiled

"Hey, come on i got like another album to show you"he grinned, leading me into his house and down a stair case. As soon as the door opened, the smell hit me in the face. Paint and cigarettes and Gerard. I sucked in a breath as memories flooded back. Me and Gerards bed every day as we hung out, or how he use to curl up close to me at night to keep my warm. Or how his soft fingers felt on my scalp

"Frankie?"Gerard whispered and i focused on him, opening my mouth to reply but nothing came o7t. The feeling was overwelming, i tried to focus, remembering something else but it was all Gerard. I remember the coversation we had on the way home that night, how he was nervous and shaking slightly, i remember grinning back and confessing I loved him, and how his eyes lit up like i gave him the world. I remember them changing to fear as he slammed his hand against my chest, holding me back before the car was hit, the impact sending me forward and everything went black. I blinked it away, gerard moved infront of me, two hands cupping my cheeks 

"Frankie"

"I remember you, the crash"i whispered

"You tried to save me"

"Ofcourse i did Frankie"he whispered 

"Fuck i remember everyrhing about you, it was the paint that triggered it"i whispered, making him laugh

"Why didnt i fucking think of that"he grinned, i leaned forward and kissed him, making Gerard gasp and pull me closer. Sucking my lip between his, i pulled back a second later, looking up at Gerards bright eyes.

"Youve no idea how long ive wanted to so that"he whispered

"Can we not tell anyone i remember you? Itll break moms heart Gee"

He nodded and smiled 

"Yeah Frankie, ofcourse. Oh hey look, remember this?"

He held up a dvd and grinned as i zooned out. Me and Gerard on the bed, and we were drunk, pressed close as we shared a bowel of popcorn. Gerard was rubbing my head as he talked about something

"I remember"i whispered 

"Yeah?"he grinned

"Im tired now"i whispered and he nodded 

"Yeah yeah ofcourse, have a nap"

I kicked of my shoes to get into bed, curling up into his bed. The pillow smelled off him

"Gee, get into bed"i whispered making him nod, 

"Okay"he whispered before climging in next to me. I pressed close and he kissed my forehead softly

"Its so good to havw you back"he whispered 

"Its good to be back"i hummed before closing my eyes. I felt myself slowly fall asleep. 

gerard _was there, grinning as he lay next to me. We were outside and it was dark, the sky gilled with stars._

_"I dont want to be a woman"i whispered, he squeezed my fingers_

_"Do you feel like a man?"_

_"Yeah"i whispered_

_"So you want a different name?"_

_I frowned up at the sky_

_"Frank"i whispered and he hummed_

_"Okay, Frank"he smiled. Suddenly it fitted so well, i got butterflys in my stomach as i looked over at the 16 year old._

_"You better go back to Mikeys, Frank. When youre older we can totally hang out more okay?"_

_"Okay. Gnight Gerard"_

_"Sleep tight Frankie"_

_I shuffled of the grass, going back inside to a sleeping Mikey._

i woke to soft singing and i glanced over at Gerard, he had his back to me and was clearly sketching.

"Come back to bed Gee"i whispered making him jump

"Sorry, hey i ordered food it should be here now"Gerard smiled before sitting on the bed. I leaned forward, kissing him again. It deepened quickly until i shuffled on top of him, pushing him back until he was lying down. Soft hands pushed up my tshirt as i pushed my hands into his hair. I vould feel the bulge from his hard on against my thigh, and i quickly slid it between his legs, his hips automattically grinding softly as he gasped.

"Guys? Oh fuck"

I broke apart and looked up

"Dont get off"G whispered. 

"This is disturbing as fuck, should i put your food in the oven?"

"Well be up now mikey"Gerard hummed, he shut the door and i rolled of Gerard

"So that wasnt the worst timing in the world"i said, making him whine. 

"Boner kill"he whispered before looking over at me

"Dont feel like you gotta do that stuff though-"

"Gee, i remember you, everything about you. I want to do that stuff with you okay?"

He grinned at kissrd my cheek 

"Come on, i got you chow.mein. it was your favourite"

I nodded and grinned, following him upstairs. Mikey shot Gerard a worried look who stuck out his tongue in return. I sat down as he pushed my food towards me, Mikey handed me a diet coke too.

"You remember him, dont you?"Mikey asked. I glanced over at Gerard before nodding 

"Yeah"i whispered 

"Lindas not finding out though"he added making me sigh. Mikey nodded 

"Im glad youre geyting better"

"I had a dream earlier. I think it was like a memory? You were 16, and we were outside in the dark looking at the stars? And-"

He grinned 

"You told me you were trans"

I nodded

"Yeah, nd then i remember going in to Mikey. So i think yours will be next?"i whispered making Mikey grin.

"Yeah, thats good"

I nodded and started eatting. When i finished, i went outside to light a cigarette 

"Frankie?"

I looked over at Gerard before he handed me a package

"So like when i asked about your binder they had to destroy it that night, ofcourse and uh it takes a few weeks to like get here? So i got you a new one, but like i had to use your old measurements and Linda warned my it might be to tight on the chest since like yaknow"he waved a hand 

"But i didnt want to get bigger because thered be no point so uh-"

"Thank you Gerard"i whispered making him smile

"You bought me my first one too"i whispered

"Yeah"

I kissed his cheek before opening the box and running my fingers over it 

"You waited so long for me"i whispered

"Youre worth it"

My phone started ro ring and i sighed 

"Hey mom"

"You ready to come home? Im on the way home"

"Can i stay here?"

"Not your first night, no"she said and i sighed 

"Okay"i whispered

"Can gerard leave you home?"

"Can you drive me home Gee?"i asked, his eyes widened

"No, ill walk you home though"

"Yeah mom hell get me home. Later"

I hung up

"Dont you drive anymore?"

"Only myself"

"He crashed into us and i wasnt wearing my belt"i said making him sigh again 

"Well walk okay? Want to go watch a movie?"

"Sure Gee"i smiled and followed him down. 1p minutes into the movie it was abandoned for an intense make out session, i climbed on top of him, sliding a leg between his and gasping when i grinded down, feeling the pleasure shoot up me. 

"Oh fuck that feels good"i mumbled, pulling back to do it again.

"Fuck youre so gorgeous shit"he bit my neck, i leaned it away gasping as he bit again

"Yeah shit"i whispered, he moaned and let me rock against his thigh, moving his hands to push up my tshirt

"I love you, so fucking much"he whispered making me grip his hair and kiss him again. I moved my leg until i was rocking against his hard on. He broke away to moan, looking up at me 

"We dont have to do anything frankie, okay?"

"Yeah yeah"i nodded, grinding down again

"My jeans are ruining it"i whined, unbuckling them. G moaned quietly, watching me as i moved to push them off. He pulled me down on top of him again, kissing me hard as i started to grind again. 

"Shit thats so much better"i whispered braking apart to push off his tshirt 

"You should lock the door frankie"

I nodded and got up, locking the door and shuffling back onto the bed, gerard kissed me, climbing between my legs. I spread them open for him, pushing my hands into his hair. He ran a hand down my body before pushing it up my top. His fingers ran up my stomach to my chest, making me gasp as his fingers ran over my nipple.

"Can i take your top of baby?"he whispered kissing my jaw 

"No please leave it on?"i whispered

"Okay, thats okay" 

I kissed him again, pulling him close and moaning when his cock pressed against me. He pulled back slightly, reaching between us before running his cock along me. I moaned louder this time, making him suck a breath in

"You sound so good baby"he whispered before he started to rub it against me again, quick and hot. I moaned and spread my legs further 

"Holy shit it feels so good"i moaned

"Fuck yes baby, come on louder for me"he moaned befofe he shifted and the pressure was so much better. The warmth coming off him increased and he moaned, lifting his hips away slightly as he squeezed himself. I looked down, seeing him thick and leaking made my mouth fill with spit. He pressed against me again, focusing on my clit before i was whining, he tugged at my boxers

"Yeah"i whispered 

He sat back to pull them off, moaning when he pressed against me again. My body twitched with pressure 

"Oh fuck youre so wet baby"he whispered, moving to kiss me again as he started to stroke himself against me again. I felt the pressure innmy stomach and gripped onto him, 

"Fuck faster come on come on"i whined before moaning again, bucking my hips up automatically. I felt the second his cock entered me, a sharp pain shot up as i cried out

"I didnt mean to do that! I swear"he whispered and i pulled him closer as he went to pull back.

"Its okay, come on fuck me Gee"i whispered making him whine

"Im litreally so close hold on"

He pulled out slowly and sat back on his knees, and then there was two fingers pushing into me. I gasped and pushed down as he fingered me quickly, he bit at my stomach gently 

"Fucking fuck you"i gasped and then there was a warm tongue against my clit

"Oh fuck you"i moaned, my back arching as he sucked on my clit gently.

"Oh fuck yes! Yes yes fuck you fucking fuck"i babbled before my stomach clenched and i was coming against his fingers. I reached down to stop his fingers, holding them in deep as he licked me, i gripped his hair, pushing down again his finger and letting go so he could move them again, fast and deep until i was cumming again, grinding against his face 

"Fuck you"i moaned, tugging at his hair until he came up to kiss me again 

"I totally came, youre hot as fuck"he whispered making me snort

"Lost my.virginity but not really"

"Just the head, let down"he mumbled makind me grin

"My body feels amazing"i mumbled

"When was the last time you came?"

"Fuck if i know"i snorted

"I was never big into masturbating, so a long time"i whispered

"I could tell"he kissed my jaw 

"Dibs not getting the smokes"

He whined but rolled over, pulling on his boxers and passing me mine. I pulled them on and sat up, catching the box of smokes and lighter before i lit two, passing him one.

"Oh shit your moms gonna shoot me"he said and i glanced at the clock. 10 pm. 

"I wish i could stay"i whispered, a loud beeping filled my ears and i sighed 

"Totally Iinda"i mumbled, pulling on my jeans and hoodie. I kissed him 

"Ill be over tomorrow okay?"

"Okay Frankie"

"Change your sheets there covered in cum"

"Yes mom"he snorted but kissed my forehead, pulling on his panrs and hoodie to walk me out. 

"Later G"

"Bye gorgrous"

I got into thr car

"10 o clock, youre first night home!"

I frowned and sighed 

"Mom i was hanging with Gerard"

Stepping into my house was weird, because i did reconise it but it felt like it was a past life. I knew were the mugs where and thinfs like that but it didnt feel like home. My room felt weird and empty as i looked around it. I lay on the bed, staring at the roof and wodering why i felt so numb. When i woke up, i walked into the bathroom. Pulling down my boxers which were spotted red i frowned. The doctors had told me i hadnt had a period because of my birth control, i wonder if this is it? I shrugged and showered, before brushing my teeth. Although i knew where everything was, it really didnt feel like home. Funny how Gerards house did though. 

"Morning honey"mom smilrd

"Hey mom"i poured out some coffee

"Remember anything?"

I shook my head and sat down 

"Think you might visit the studio today? Might bring back memories"

"Maybe"i whispered glancing at my phone.

"Ask Linda can we hang out xo"

"Can i go to Gerards again?"

"I wish youd spend time with me"she frowned 

"Okay mom"i whispered before texting back

'M wnts me 2 stay here. Cme ovr xo"

Gerard came over an hour later when i was cleaning the kitchdn

"Hey"i grinned, pulling off the gloves

"Smoke?"

He hummed and nodded

"Yeah"

He followed me out the back and i kissed him

"Hey"

He grinned and kissed my cheek

"Hey gorgeous"

"Mom wants me to visit the studio"

He hummed

"The smell of ink might help"

I nodded and lit a smoke

"It feels weird here, like it feels your place is my home"

He hummed 

"I get you babe, its just because you remember and the house"

"You what?"mom gasped and i cringed 

"That was private mom"

"You remember him? Like properly?"

I sighed and nodded 

"Last night yeah"

He frowned at me before going inside

"Guilt trip for remembering something"i mumbled. He stepped foreward and kissed my forehead gently 

"Hey its okay"he whispered and i shrugged

"Oh hey, the binder fit?"

I grinned and nodded 

"Looks good doesnt it?"

"Yeah babe"he smiled and kissed my cheek

"How fars the studio?"

"Across town"

"Drive G, i trust you"

He shook his head 

"No, Frank"

I bit my lip and nodded, going into his arms and hugging him close.

"Love you"i whispered

"I love you Frankie"he whispered back. I went inside and grabbed my wallet and smokes, pulling on my hoodie. We walked into town, gripping at my hand and holding it tight the entire way. When we stopped outside the studio, i pushed open the door. The smell of ink and the buzz of the needle pulled memories forward and i gasped, freezing on the spot as i remembered all my tattoos, mw and bob joking around and the very first time i tattooed skin was bobs, a tiny one on the side of his foot. 

"Shit"i grinned

"You remember?"

I nodded and grinned 

"Frank!"bob smiled and gasped as i tackled him, grinning.

"Howd the tattoo heal up?"i asked 

"You remember?! Fuck yeah Iero!"

I grinned 

"Healed well man, good job! You just let me know when your ready to come back"he grinned 

"Yeah totally! Soon, once everything settles down man, shit Gee i remember"i bounced into his arms as he grinned 

"Good boy"he whispered, kissing my ear.

"Oh you guys finally together huh?"bob grinned 

"Yeah! This is so cool!"i grinned

"It seems to be the smells that do it for you huh?"

I nodded and grinned, leaning up on my toes to kiss Gerards nose.

"Hey, you know what i miss?"i asked, making him smirk

"I can take a guess. Alcohol?"

"Yes"i grinned and he sighed 

"Underage"bob sang as he wiped down the tattoo chair

"And whaat"i called back

"No but seriously ill start back soon"i said; he grinned 

"Your guns waiting for you"

I grinned

"Later bob!"

"Bye guys"he hummed. Gerard took my hand as we walked, he was smiling and happy

"Alcohol?"i grinned

"Are you allowed it?"he asked

"They never mentioned it"i shrugged 

"Few beers baby, thanks it"

I nodded and grinned. Back at Gs i was sitting with an ice cold beer as i watched TV, Gerard was away to get smokes so i stayed so he could drive. Mikey came in 

"Hey man"he hummed as he sat down

"Sup"i smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. I sniffed and frowned, the smell familar before i zooned out, me and mikey were huddled behind a shed as he light a joint, we were young and scared and kept peaking out as we passed it back and forth. I spent the hole night puking as Mikey lay stoned out of it. Next it was mikey and i at school eatting lunch. 

"Frank"

I looked up at Mikey and grinned 

"Shit man the smell of grass has litreally made me remember you, did we smoke alot?"

Mikey grinned 

"Yeah when we were like 15, you know?"

I grinned and nodded hugging him

"Good to remember you man"

"Wonder what Rays smell will be"

I shrugged and looked up when G came in

"I remember Mikey!"

He grinned 

"Thats good baby"he hummed sitting diwn next to me. His fingers went into my hair and i yawned, suddenly tired as hell. I leaned into him, closing my eyes and focusing on his breathing

"Bed baby?"

I nodded and opened my eyes to take a drink of beer, sighing happily as he lifted me up. I giggled and gripped on tight, letting him carry me down. He lay me on the bed, pulling off my shoes as i curled up. He climbed in and kissed my forehead. I leaned into it and grinned before lifting my head to look at him

"Alot of progress today"

"Yeah, so much better being out of the hospital"he hummed

"Ive an appointment tomorrow for another scan and see how ive been"

He hummed and kissed my nose, i pressed close to him, kissing his lips softly before deepening it. He kissed back, moving his hand to my neck as it grew passionate and filled with lust. I climbed on top of him again, moving to bit at his neck

"Tired huh?"he smirked making me grin and mouth at his neck. I sunk my teeth in making him moan before i licked the spot

"Maybe we'll get more than thr head in today?"i mumbled making him laugh

"Maybe"he smirked before kissing me again, rolling us over. I pushed up hos top until he could pull it off, he tugged at my jeans

"Im not wearing boxers?"i admitted making him moan again

"You first"i whispered and sat up to kiss his chest. I unbuckled his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down as i stared at the head. He was on his knees with me sat with my legs on either side of him, i licked my lips before sucking him in slowly, making him gasp and grip my hair 

"Oh frankie"he moaned, pushing up slightly, i started a pace with my hand and mouth, fochsing on the head as he gasped and moaned, he started thrusting slowly so i let him, pulling him forward slightly until he fucked up and into my mouth. 

"Gonna come"he gasped, making me pull off and wrap a hand around him. I jacked him quick as he shot over my face and onto my tongue. I stroked him threw it before he whined and rolled over onto his back. I grabbed his tshirt, wiping my face before moving up to kiss him

"Youre the best"he whispefed and i grinned, kissing him deeper before he pulled back.

"On your back baby"he whispered making me turn over, he kissed my jaw before moving down to my jeans. He tuggrd them off quickly before lying between my legs, hooking them over his shoulder. He kissed my thigh as i gasped. My clit throbbed painfully before he pushed one finger in, watching it closly before another was added. Then he kissed my thigh again before tugging me closer to him. I moaned as he moved, spreading mt legs more before his tongue was on my clit, i gasped and moaned, pushing down on his fingers and i laced a hand threw his hair 

"Fuck baby youre so fucking good, fuck you ah"i moaned, a third finger was pushed in as he circled my clit before running his tongue down me. I twitched in pleasure as his hand came up to set on my stomach, holding my hips down.

"Harder Gee come on please oh fuck yes! Yes yes fuck yes!"i cried out as my first orgasm hit, my back arching off the bed. He didnt stop when i twitched, just moved his fingers faster. The pressure building in my stomach was unbelievable and i quickly pushed up into hit face, grinding against his tongue before i let my next orgasm hit, this time i came all over him, soaking his chest but he didnt even flinch, jusy moved his fingers to rub my clit quickly as my body shook in pleasure, i couldnt keep quiet, i had never felt pleasure so intense! 

"Dont stop!"i moaned, before i arched my hips again, squirting again until my body was way to sensitive 

"Stop stop fuck"i gasped as he stopped, my legs shaking. He grabbed onto me, pulling me forward until i was in his lap as he kissed me deeply, i could taste myself on his tongue. He was painfully hard again and i lifted my hips slightly, positioning myself before sliding down his length. He broke off to moan, pushing off my top until i let him pull it off. The binder followed straight after as he fucked in deep, holding onto my hips tightly as i gripped at his neck. 

"Oh my god"i whined, threading my fingers into his hair and pulling hard. He moaned loudly, before lifting my hips up more to slam into me. I gasped against him, reaching down to rub my clit as i felt my orgasm come

"Shit shit fuck me yes!"i cried out, my legs giving out as i came. He pushed his cock back into again and flipped up over, pressing his face into my chest as he fucked into me deep. He mouthed at my breast before sucking my nipple in, biting softly as i moaned

"Fuck me Gee fuck, strangle me cmon please"i whined out without thinking, but his didnt even flinch just brought his hand up to wrap around my neck. I leaned into it as he pushed down moaning 

"Fucking whore Frankie, look at you"he moaned into my chest, prrssing harder 

"All yours Gee, fuck"i whispered 

"Im going to fill you up Frankie, mark you as mine forever baby"he moanrd up to kids my jaw

"Fucken cum gee cmon, please"i wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned, i raised my hands above my head and he pinned them there 

"This is what you want huh? Youre a sub, look at you you fucking whore"he moaned before his thrusts got uneven and he pushed in deep. The sensation of his cumming inside me sent me over the edge for my next orgasm, clenching around him as he thrust himself threw it. He let go of my hands, placing soft kisses to my neck as he pulled out slowly. I gasped as i felt his cum drip out of me, but he leaned back to watch

"Torally spank bank, litreally"

I snorted and dropprd my legs, he came up to ly next to me, putting the blanket over us

"Should i ever put a sheet on the bed anymore?"

I laughrd and kissrd him, pressing my face to his neck.

"I love you"

"You wont when you see the already forming bruise on your neck, of my fucking hand"

I snorted and shrugged

"You can explain in to Linda"i mumbled making him groan

"Think id rather die. Smoke?"

I hummed and nodded, sitting up and holding the blankets to my chest

"Can you get my my tshirt please?"i whispered

"Ofcourse babe"

He got up to get it and i watched hid ass, smirking 

"Also, if i knew i was gonna be getting 6 amazing orgasms, i would have slept with you years ago"

He rolled his eyes and threw me my top which i quickly pulled on. He handed me a lit cigarette, getting under the blankets again.

"You on birth control right?"

I started laughing

"You only ask me that now?"i grinned making him shrug

"Im guessing you would have said if you werent?"

"Yeah G"i hummed, bumping our shoulders together. 

"So im gonna shave my head; wanna help?"

"Like fully? Sure babe"

"Nah like mind when i was like 16 and had the red at the sides? That basically"i hummed

"We tried to do that before and you had to shave it all, go to a hair dressers"

"Looking in the mirror sucks, its so long now"

Gerard tucked a piece behind my ear 

"I can take you now? It should be open"he whispered

"I spent my last 10 bucks on smokes"i shrugged 

"I think i can afford to pay, come on get dressed"

We got dressed quickly before going out. Gerard paused at the car 

"If i dont drive we wont be there in time"he whispered and i squeezed his wrist 

"I trust you"

He sighed and rubbed his forehead 

"Get in belt up"

He slid in thr driver side, his hands starting to shake 

"Hey hey its okay"

He started the car and bit his lip. The drive was slow, gerard not going over 20 miles an hour until he parked infront

"Go in baby,  need a smoke"

He handed me his wallet and i kissed his cheek, getting up to go into the barbers

"Hey, i want it like cut up? Like longer at the top with a fridge, and like the top bit can be piked for a mowhawk?"

She frowned at me

"Oh picture totally!"

I pulled out my phone to find one, handing it over

"Like just the cut, not died"

"Okay, take a seat"she smiled. When she was finished i felt so much better about myself, grinning in the mirror

"Thank you so much"

She smiled. I paid quickly before going out, climbing into the car

"You look gorgeous"he smiled and i leaned over to kiss him

"Thanks g"i whispered

"Can you take me home?"

"Sure baby"he nodded and pulled out. He seemed to relax more as i rambled on about memories before he pulled into mine. 

"Come in gee"

He nodded and parked, getting out. The minute i opened the door, the smell hit me. The memories were like a punch in the face. All of me and mom and how close we were.

"Frank? Frank!"Gerards voice sounded panicked as i slid down the wall before everything went black. Waking up in a hospital again sucked, only this time Gerard was curled into me, scrowling on his phone.

"Hey"i whispered 

"Baby hey, you remember me right?"

I smiled and kissed his forehead 

"What happened?"

"You overdid it Frankie, you gotta sleep more"he whispered

"I remember mom"i hummed making him grin.

"Good baby. Shes just gone to talk to the doctors, you had amother scan so everything looks okay, just a long day"he whispered

"Sex gives me energy"

He snorted and kissed me

"How long was i out?"

"Few hours"

The door opened and Gerard shuffled of the bed

"Mom"i grinned making her smile and rush to hug me

"Hi gorgeous boy"

"I remember mom"

She grinned and pulled away to wipe her eyes.

"So Frank, what did you get up to yesterday?"

"Uh i went to the tattoo place and i remembered bob because of the ink smell and then i remembered Mikey because of a different smell then i went home and remembered mom.because of dinner cooking"

"Frank, where did the brusies come from? On your neck?"Dr. Renolds frowned and i glanced at mom as Gerard snorted 

"Uh"

 "Your face, you look like your gonna puke"gerard laughed

"It was consensual?"i offered making him frown deeper

"Oh god, oh my god"mom started to laugh this time

"What am i missing?"Dr.Renolds asked

"I like it rough?"i said before he blushed

"Oh right uh yes ill check on you in an hour or so"

I nodded and he shuffled out, i stared at the giggling assholes infront of me

"Fuck you guys"

"Your face!"

I rolled my eyes and got up

"Who undressed me again?"i whined, pulling on jeans under my gown before i pulled it off facing Gerard as he held onto my hip before pulling on my hoodie.

"Smoke"i hummed

"Please tell me they didnt cut my binder"i whispered

"No not this time babe"he smiled

"Back in a sec mom, you want a coffee?"

"Sure sweetheart"she hummed. I lead Gerard outside and sighed

"Sick of this hospital"i whispered

"Me too babe"he hummed, passing me a smoke. I leaned into him kissing his jaw.

"So my mom knows our sex life"i said making him snort

"Is it bad?"

"Nah, just like a yellow bruise in the shape of my hand"he grinned

"Ill invest in concealer"

He grinned and nodded. By the time we were back to the room visiting time was over and i frowned

"Cant i go home?"

"No baby"he kissed my head and i sighed

"Ill text you okay? Get a rest"

I nodded and pecked his lips

"I love you forever"he whispered

"Love you"i kissed him again before letting go, hugging mom

"Be good Frankie"

I nodded and hummed. I ended up sleeping most of the time before showering in the morning. Gerard came in around 10 when i was curled up with my kindle.

"Hey babe, theyrr letting you go"

I grinned and kissed him

"Okay"i whispered, getting up to throw my clothes in the bag along with my things. 

"Mom picking us up?"

"Ill drive, i drove you yesterday passed out like going 100"he blushed making me grin

"Cool, lets go"

I signed the papers and left, so excited to get home. 

"So linda wants you at home, ill stay okay?"

I nodded and put on my belt 

"Sounds good. Im starving"

"Shes cooking"he hummed, pulling out slowly. The drive was slow, gerard checking everywhere at lights and biting his nails in traffic. He sighed when we finally pulled in.

"You did good babe"

He smilrd and got out, i followed him in and smiled as the house felt more familar. Mom was singing in italian and i sighed happily

"Its good to remember"i whispered

"I bet baby"he hummed before grabbing a beer

"Fuck driving"he mumbled making me grin as he walked into the living room.

"Frankie?"

"Yeah mom?"i hummed, leaning next to her 

"I wish you wouldnt hurt yourself on purpose"

I blushed and looked at my shoes

"And rush into things, you lost a lot of your youth you know?"

I hummed and nodded

"Its gerard mom"i whispered

"I know, i fully support it okay? Hes amazing and he loves you, but you shouldnt rush into it when youre healing"she sighed 

"Im living my life, arent you glad?"

She frowned and nodded

"Ofcourse gorgeous"she whispered

"I like your hair sweetie"

I grinned

"More me than long hair"

She nodded and smiled 

"Okay, just try to to leave bruises okay?"

I blushed again and nodded

"Can ive a beer?"

"Yeah hun"she nodded before i took one, going into the living room

"I totally heard that"he said making me snort and lay my head on his lap, cool fingers pressed against my forehead. I relaxed into it before pressing my face into his stomach 

"Will you put on a movie?"

"Sure baby, what would you like?"

"What was my favourite?"

"Harry potter?"

I nodded and moved so he could put it on, laying my head back down when he sat down again. I watchrd the screen and sighed happily as Gerard massaged my head 

"Youre the best"i whispered 

"Nah you are babe"he hummed, i shut my eyes and relaxed more, taking his spare hand and holding it.

"Hey you excited for christmas?"gerard hummed making me shrug

"All your family comes over"he added and i frowned 

"What dates it today?"

"November 16th babe"

I nodded and sighed 

"Thatll be fun if i dont remember them"

"Every christmas Mikey makes these weed brownies and at night we always watch dumb movies in my living room and get high as fuck"he grinned 

"That sounds fun as hell"

"We didnt do it last year, it was to hard without you"he whispered

"Ill be there this year eatting all the brownies"i said and he grinned 

"Cant wair Frankie"he whispered 

"Dinner"mom called and i grinned, going into thr kitchen and sitting down as mom handed me a plate of veggie lasangna. 

"Thanks mom"

It was weird to sit and eat, listening to mom and gerard talk about gerards art and selling paintings. I relaxed into it and sighed happily, eating slowly and ejoying the moment.

_1 month later_

It was freezing as i walked to work, the ground covered in snow and the lights were up. I pushed my hood up more before going into the parlour.

"Hey bob"i hummed

"Hey little dude. Got a piece for you today, youre tattooing somebody"

"What?"i grinned and he nodded 

"He asked for you"

I grinned and pulled off my gloves.

"Heres the stencil"

Bob passed me it and i frowned

"Frank?"i asked, staring at the stencil

"Yeah, the fuckers crazy"i turned to look at Gerard 

"No way, you hate needles!"i said and he shrugged 

"Spending everyday in hospital watching you get poked helped me get over that fear"he hummed

"You really want my name?"i whispered, looking up at him

"Yes"he nodded, making ne grin

"What if i fuck up?"

"You cant"he smiles and kissed my forehead

"Gee i dont even know what to say"i whispered and he shrugged 

"You have been my entire world for thr past 5 years, i want you on my skin forever"

I grinned 

"Where do you want it?"

"Wrist"

I nodded

"Sure gee sit down"i grinned

"Colour?"

"Black"he hummed and i nodded, gettin the supplys ready before sitting infront of him

"If i fuck it up, ill pay bob to cover it"

He grinned and stuck out his tongue. I adjusted the needle, before turning it on, dipping the gun in the ink and zooning out as the needle first touched his skin. I focused on the lines, rather than what i was tattooing before wiping it down and getting more ink.

"Im nervous as shit"i admitted making him laugh 

"Youre doing great baby"he hummed before i started again, i zooned out again foucsing on the lines before going over it. I wiped it down, checking the line work before covering it in vasaline.

"Good line work"bob nodded, checking in over 

"Fill in the f more"he added and i nodded going over it again

"Good job Frank"bob said and i grinned 

"Thanks"

I looked at Gerard who was grinning, staring down at it

"I love it"he whispered

"I love you"i whispered

"Okay gotta wrap it"i reached over for the cling film before taping it down 

"How much do i owe?"gerard hummed 

"Dont be silly gerard"bob grinned before i disposed of the needles and ink and wiping down the chair as G got up.

"I cant believe you did that"i whispered and he grinned, kissing my forehead.

"Okay, i better go before bob kicks my ass. Love you"

"Love you. Bye gee"i whispered as he walked out. The rest of the day i zooned out, cleaning and taking bookings before 7 o clock came and bob threw me the keys.

"See you tomorrow Frank. Safe home okay?"

"You too. Bye man"i smiled before sitting down to draw up tomorrows appointments. An hour later the door opened and i looked around to see Gerard.

"Hey babe, youre moms worried"he kissed my head

"Got distracted, nearly done G"i whispered, focusing on the curve of the line of the butterfly.

"Youre getting better babe"

I shrugged 

"Hows the tattoo look? You wash it?"

He nodded and held it out, i grinned at the upside down writing before kissing his palm.

"I cant believe you did that"i whispered 

"It feels right"he whispered and kissed my head again

"Okay, you need anything done?"

"Can you turn the lights off?"

He hummed and went into thr back rooms. I finished quickly before getting up, stretching my back.

"Sore"i whined as Gerard came out

"Ill give you a backrub babe"he smiled and handed me my hoodie

"We staying at mine tonight?"

He shrugged 

"Yeah lets stay at mine"i hummed before locking up, gerard was getting more confident at driving so i climbed into the car. The drive was quick and i sighed as i walked inside, 

"Hey mom"i kissed her cheek 

"Hi baby boy, hungry?"

I nodded and sat down, after dinner i went straight upstairs, stripping off to go shower in my room.

"Youre a fucking tease iero"

I laughed and stuck up the finger, only for Gerard to grip my waist and pull me on the bed

"Gee i need to shower"i whined 

"Ill make you dirter first"he nudged my chin with his nose 

"You cant get anything into the tattoo"i laughed and pushed against him. He reached over onto the desk, picking up one of my plasters 

"Problem solving"

"Youre not suppose to-ah!"i squealed when he turn us over, pinning me to the bed

"Shut the fuck up, its okay"

He kissed my jaw and i snorted

"Until it gets infec-"

A hand was placed tight over my mouth and i moaned

"Spread your legs"

I did immediatly, arching when his fingers touched my clit

"You going to be a good boy, baby?"

I nodded quickly and he replaced his hand with my mouth, moaning deep as he pushed a finger into me. One turned to four quickly before my pulled back, biting down my body until his tongue met my clit. I covered my mouth with my hand as i squeezed my eyes shut, my body twisting in pleasure. He rocked him fingers faster into me before i gasped out

"Fuck you fuck fuck yes!"

My first orgasm was intese, making my body want to roll over but he placed his arm on my hip so i couldnt move as he continued what he was doing. 

"Gerard fuck you fuck Gee im gonna cum fucking shit"i moaned out way to loudly before i was squirting over him, he moaned against me moving up with he could rub my clit quickly

"Youre such a whore for me"he bit my thigh hard before i was cumming again, my body getting way to sensitive quickly

"Stop Gee stop please!"

"You got a fucking safe word"he bit my thigh again, rubbing my clit quickly before i was whining, he moved his other hand down to push three fingers in, leaning back to watch 

"Fuck you if you think im gonna fuck you after this!"i managed to get out before gasping as he pushed in his fourth finger and thumb.

"Fuck yes dont fucking stop"i whined out, pushing down against him

"You know your safe word?"

I nodded only to earn a bite on my thigh

"Yes"i gasped before feeling a massive stretch that made me cry out, he moved his fingers of my clit, showing it down his boxers instead as he pushed up making my baxk arch. 

"You got your whole fucking fist in there?"i gasped, opening my eyes to see him smirk

"Yup"

I moaned as he sped his hand up, until my entire body was twisting as i squirted over him again as he gasped against my thigh.

"Shit pizza puzza stop!"i cried our safe word, Gerard stopped immediatly, letting me adjust before he pulled out slowly. I dropped my legs immediatly before whining. Soft kisses were placed on my thigh and i glanced down to him cleaning his hand on the sheetz, staining them with his cum

"Gross"

He snorted and kicked of his boxers, crawling up next to me to place soft kisses on my face

"My baby boy okay?"he whispered, kissing my forehead

"Im okay"i nodded as he placed a kiss on my lips

"Sore?"

"Little bit"i shrugged before curling into him

"Love you"i whispered

"Forever  baby"he hummed softly before the world went black.

_"hey I'm gerard. Mikeys older brother"_

_I frowned, he was so tall and scary_

_"Im 12! Are you six?"_

_I nodded slowly_

_"Cool, nice to meet you Franchesca"_

_"Im Ray, Gerards friend. Hey"_

_I nodded at the two boys, pulling at the hem of my tshirt before they left and mikey returned with paint. When Gerard came back in, he didnt smell very nice. He smelt like my mom after she smoked._

_"Do you smoke?"_

_The boys eyes got wide_

_"12 to young. Mammy said its for adults"_

_"Lets keep it our little secret yeah?"Gerard smiled before he went to the freezer and handed me an ice pop_

_"Okay"i grinned before opening it, turning back to finish my drawing._

"Frank, baby your dads here"

I opened my eyes to look at mom, pulling the blankets up to my neck

"Im sorry i didnt want to wake Gerard. Come downstairs"

I nodded before she shut the door. I got up and dressed in Gerards hoodie and PJ pants going downstairs 

"Hi Frank"

"Hey dad, what are you doing here?"i whispered

"I wanted to see how you were getting on, nd i know you have work in 2 hour so wanted to catch up, i got a flight for tonight"

I nodded and poured out a mug of coffee

"Im remembering more things"i hummed

"Youre covered in bruises Frank, is Gerard beating you?"

Gerard snorted

"Sorry did i wake you?"

"Its cool"he shrugged and dad gave him a dirty look.

"Dad Gerards not hitting me, so whats new?"

"Thats not what it looks like"

I sighed and looked at gerard 

"Franks a sub"he said 

"Fuck come out with it why dont you?"i snorted

"He looks like hes gonna kick my ass, i cant fight"gerard shrugged before kissing my head

"Sub?"dad frowned 

"Like in sex, he likes to get beat up"mom sighed 

"Thats not true!"i whined before my stomach churned

"Oh fuck"i gasped, bending in the middld

"Hey hey, what?"

I started throwing up, dropping my mug as the pain washed over me

"Holy shit"

"Gonna faint"i managed to get out before Gerard had his arms around me and everything faded to black again. 

"Oh fucking hell"i said as i woke up in hospital, Gerard looked tired and pale as he climbed onto bed, curling into me.

"What this time?"i whispered kissing his head 

"Youre having a baby frank"he whispered

"Like fuck i am"i snorted before he remained silent, pushing his head into my neck

"Oh fuck"i whispered

"Yeah"he hummed before moving to kiss me

"I could have made you miscarry, like i havent did enough"

"Babe we didnt know also, the chances of that doing damage is slim"i whispered and he shrugged

"Youve been out for two days, they said your body was trying to deal with everything so kept you sedated"

"You havent left the hospital?"i whispered

"No"he whispered before kissing me again

"You look exhausted"

"Ive been trying to figure out money, and like were both broke as shit"

I hummed and kissed his nose

"Well be okay, least moms got heath insurance"

He smiled sadly and kissed my jaw

"Ill get a doctor"he hummed getting up, returning a moment later with Dr. Renolds.

"Hi, Frank. How are you feeling?"

"Im okay"i nodded 

"Good. So your expecting"he smiled warmly and i nodded

"Why didnt my birth control work?"

"Oh. It had ran out, you didnt get a letter?"he said flicking through my chart 

"No"i whispered 

"Oh, im sorry about that. Would you like to continue the pregnancy?"

I glanced at gerard before nodding 

"Okay. Youre about 4 weeks, very early but your body is under alot of pressure. During the scan we didnt see amything other than a sac but that is very common this early. Youll get a hospital letter around 12 weeks and unless you have bleeding, ill see you then"

I nodded and he smiled

"Good. Ive prescribed iron and some vitamins for you"

I nodded and he handed Gerard the prescription.

"Congradulations"

"Thanks doc"i smiled before he left again. Gerard helped me dress slowly before i was let home, sighing as soon as i pulled up infront of gerard.

"Who knows G?"

"Noone, just me"he took my hand 

"Well be fine okay?"

"Okay"i whispered before getting out. Gerard ordered pizza as i lay on the sofa, staring up to the roof.

"Im scared"i whispered 

"Me too, lift your head"

I sat up so he could sit underneath me before i pressed my face into his stomach.

"No more rough sex, how will i live?"

He laughed and looked down at me

"If thats all your worrying about well be fine"

I sighed into his stomach

"I need a paying job"

"No, youve only 6 months left until youre fully trained, youre not stopping. Ill sort it"

I sighed and bit his stomach making him laugh

"I love you"he whispered 

"Me too"

He hummed quietly and kissed my cheek.

_2 weeks later_

"Merry christmas gee"i whispered as i pressed my nose into his jaw

"Merry christmas gorgeous"he hummed quietly, moving to kiss me

I reached over him into my bottom drawer as he bit my neck lightly, grabbing the small box before lying nexf to him again and setting it on his chest. His eyes got wide slightly

"Fran-"

"I know weve been dating for like 2 months, but i know youre the one. Marry me"i whispered, pressing my nose into his shoulder

"Frank"he repeated before i grinned 

"Thats not the answer i was looking for"i whispered 

"Yes, jesus yes you fucking asshole"he rolled us over kissing me hard as his hands cupped my stomach 

"Why am i an asshole?"i laughed and grinned as he shuffled down the bed to kiss my stomach 

"Since when are you not? Merry christmas baby"hs kissed my stomach again 

"That tickles"i grinned making him smirk

"No! No ill totally pee stop!"i laughed as he started tickling me. I shuffled up until i was sitting up, pressing a kiss to his nose

"Forever and ever baby"i whispered as i slid the ring on his finger

"My presents gonna look so lame"

I grinned and kissed him again 

_3 years later_

"Get back her! Bandit!"i laughed as i chased after the toddler who was laughinf, running her paintbrush along the white wall

"Daddys mad!"i pouted making her stop and look, before dropping the paintbrush and running to hug me. Gerard opened the front door, pausing before raising an eyebrow.

"I like it B"he smirked making me roll his eyes as he put down his folder and bag.

"Good for granny Linda today?"he added picking her up and giving me a kiss

"Yes daddy! We went shopping!"

I grinned 

"Yeah? Hey go get some paint okay?"

I frowned as she ran into the room

"G?"

He kissrd my forehead

"Hi baby, how was work?"

"Sweet as, doing a dudes sleeve. You?"

"Good baby"

Bandit came out with red paint before gerard took it, getting a plate 

"Gerard?"i repeated only to get an ass shake in return 

"Okay, come here lady B"

He set her up on the counter before opening the cupboard door

"Put your hand in like this? And press it here"

I laughed as he left a big red hand print and Bandit followed suit, placing it below her fathers. I added mine after hes and gerard grinned

"No more painting on the walls okay?"

"Okay daddy"she grinned

"Good, go get wipes"he set her down as i leaned into him, looking at our perfect three handprints.

"We gotta make room for one more"i whispered

"What?no! Seriously?"he grinned, picking me up and hugging tight. Little did we know, 5 years down the line theyre would be three mord handprints on  the cupboard door.


End file.
